


Every Language?

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I had to use google translate, Languages, No Relationship, could be pre-relationship, i don't know latin, my apologies if it's wrong, question time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and you are just taking a break in between adventures, in his TARDIS library with a good ol' cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Language?

                "So you can speak every language?"You asked as The Doctor carried in two cups of tea and handed one to you carefully. You were lying on one of the comfortable leather couches in his TARDIS library, a beautiful room that you wished you could spend all of your time in.

                "Yup." The Doctor nodded as he sat down on the chair across from your own. You were both taking a short rest from traversing the universe, finding trouble (The Doctor preferred to call it 'adventure') and running from it before saving the day.

                "All languages? Human and Alien?" You ask again wondering how you can have that many things in your brain and still be able to know all the science stuff he did.

                "Uh-huh." He agreed, taking a sip of his steaming hot beverage. "Every language that's ever existed. All in here." He tapped on his temple, grinning at you.

                "Is there any language you don't speak. Or at least don't speak well?"

                The Doctor considered it for a moment, before half shrugging and replying, "I do have difficulty with dog."

                "Dog." You scoffed. "Seriously?"

                "Some things don't translate well." He shrugged. "Why do you ask anyway?"

                "Just wondering, I suppose." You guessed.

                "Te tam pulchra." He simply replied.

                You didn't have the heart to tell him you understood. Instead, you smiled and said, "You too, whatever that was."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation; "You're so Beautiful." (As per Google Translate my apologies if that's wrong.)
> 
> Written from the Tumblr Prompt; "Imagine asking the Doctor if there's any language he doesn't speak and he replies, 'I do have difficulty with dog.'"
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
